


Tennessee Whiskey

by Sketchart99



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, One of My Favorites
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-13 13:37:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15365841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sketchart99/pseuds/Sketchart99
Summary: Dean Winchester is a singer in a band called the Fallen Ones. Castiel is a classical music fan who plays the piano. They meet after Dean is taking a walk and Castiel invites him in for a coffee.





	1. Chapter 1

Dean Winchester is old school mixed with a little bit of new school; he plays the lead guitarist and lead singer in a band called the fallen ones. his brother Sam, and two best friends Micheal and his brother Lucifer are also in the band. One night after playing a particularly awesome gig (his words) he decided it was time to visit his father. Sam, had wanted to come too but dean just wasn't ready for Sam to hear what he had to say to their father. "We played a gig today, and Sam is engaged to his girlfriend Jess. I don't think he loves her though. Not the way he is supposed to. You did that to him, he is scared to admit to himself or to anyone else that he just might be gay. I know I'm gay, I just didn't have the balls to tell you when you were here. You fucked us up and then you just left. You don't have to worry though. Bobby adopted us, made sure we didn't go into the system, he is the reason we are good enough. Not you. So you can stay in hell where you belong." Turning away from the headstone, he heard a piano playing in the distance and decided to check it out. Walking in the general direction, dean approached a run-down apartment complex.  
Castiel has never had the pleasure of knowing anything but classical music. His parents never let him listen to it and his brother Gabriel had fought them on that decision every day of his life. One night as he was playing a rather complex piece on the piano, which he loved, he heard the sound of gravel crunching outside his window and decided to take a peek. It could be a thief or a murderer in this part of town. Instead, it was a young man with startling green eyes and a shockwave of dirty blonde hair. His rugged face seemed to swirl before Cas' eyes and he found himself yearning for this man that he never met. "Romeo, Romeo, wherefore are thou Romeo?" the young man called out. " You know Shakspeare?" Cas called out. "Why don't you come in for a coffee? It cant be too comfortable standing out there in the cold rain and wind."  
Reluctantly, Dean walks into the man's apartment to get out of the rain. "Hi, sorry. You just looked cold and wet and wow I'm rambling again. Here sit down I will grab you a towel and a cup of coffee." the man said rambling. "Sorry to interrupt, but what is your name?" dean asked leaning against the wall. "Oh, uh, Castiel, " he said nervously. "Well Castiel, The name's Dean. Sorry to ask but is Castiel an angel name?" Dean asked standing upright as a cup of coffee was placed in his hands. "My parents are big on believing we are the angels among men. We are all named after angels. My dad even changed his name to Zachariah, one of the angels. My brother is called Gabriel, my sister Anna, and my mother Naomi. We are the righteous folks of this world. Of course, my parents believed that because we are the righteous folks, we don't listen to regular music. just classical. Why am I telling all this? I really need to stop talking." Cas said rambling again. "Maybe I'm just easy to talk to," Dean said with a laugh. "Why are you all the way out here if you don't mind my asking," Castiel said suddenly. "Uh, I had a gig tonight at the roadhouse and afterward decided to take a walk down here and then heard a piano playing and decided to check it out," Dean said ducking his head. "Which led you to me," Cas said smiling. "Uh, sorry I forgot to ask but how old are you? I can't take the chance that you are way younger than I think." Dean looked at Castiel bewildered and answered "24. How old are you?" Castiel looked back at Dean steadily and replied "30 years old."


	2. Fur elise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel is terrified of being viewed as wrong because he actually likes the stranger he invited into his home. It's weird, isn't it? weeks have passed and they get to know each other. But one night they get blackout drunk and don"t know what happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry this took so long to update. Major writer's block. my one downfall. okay, I have one more. but you guys don't need to know that. let's get on with the story.

3 Weeks later:  
Coffe again. Always coffee. It's the same every time. Black like my hair. Not like the young man sitting across from me, that's for sure. His candy apple green eyes lock on mine and my stomach flutters. I really shouldn't feel this way about him, but I do. Is it wrong? I can't get a read on him and it scares me. "Hey man, you okay?" he asks. Gosh, his voice is rough, but it's also soft. If that makes sense. "Yeah, I'm okay Dean," I respond. Dean, such a simple name for someone so complex. We have talked almost every day for three weeks. I know he likes antique cars, when he isn't singing in his band, he is working as a mechanic. He makes references to horrible movies and tv shows. It's endearing to me. Not that I would ever tell him that. "Hey, Earth to Cas. You still alive in there?" I snap back to reality. Dean has been asking me something and I wasn't paying attention. "Sorry Dean. Just thinking. What's up?" I ask this time focusing on his voice alone. "Would you like to come to my gig tonight? It's at The Roadhouse." I nod. and his smile momentarily blinds me it's so beautiful. "Awesome. The show starts at 6." I nod as he walks away with a wave. This has been our routine for 2 weeks now. every morning we meet here at some Starbuck's knock-off of which I don't know the name. I've never cared to.

It's 5:45 and I took a long time getting ready. Then lost my way when I started walking to the bar. But I made it with plenty of time to spare. "What can I do you for?" I turn to see a pretty blonde haired girl, no, woman standing at the bar. I point to myself and she smiles and nods. "Yes, you. You must be Castiel. Dean has not stopped talking about you. Glad to see why he hasn't." She gave me a cursory once-over and I couldn't help but fidget. She had to be what twenty and looked like she wanted to rip me from limb to limb. "You look like a champagne kind of guy." She said pouring me a glass. "Sorry, what did you say your name was?" I asked as I took the glass that was handed to me. "Jo. My mom is the owner of this bar. My step-dad, Bobby works with Dean at the auto shop. I have one warning for you. Dean is like my big brother, if you hurt him, it's your only warning. He doesn't need to be hurt like that again." She said leaning over the counter. I nodded and she grinned. " Good, they're about to come onstage. You're gonna like it."

Jo was wrong. I didn't like it. I loved it. It was wild and crazy and I would have been hit if my mother ever saw me in here. When the band finished for the night, Dean walked over to where I was sitting. "How was the show?" He asked his hair soaking wet from sweat. " It was cool. You look like you need a drink." I said just as a whiskey and coke was placed in front of Dean. "Good show tonight Hun. Best one yet." I looked over to see an older version of Jo standing there. "Thanks Ellen. Did Bobby say how the new car was coming along?" Dean asked with a grin. "He told me to tell you to keep your mouth out of his business while you're on vacation or he will pump you so full of rock salt you'll be shitting margaritas." She said with a grin. "You carry rock salt?" I asked looking at Ellen. "Don't you worry about a thing. It won't kill anyone, just stop them from trespassing on our property." Ellen said smiling at me. I nodded that makes sense. "You, my friend, need to relax. Get this man something stronger than champagne. Put it on my tab." Dean said with a grin as my glass was whisked out of my hand. 

I woke up feeling groggy, and with a warm back pressed against my chest. My head was pounding and I wasn't sure what happened. Last night was a big blur and that was it. The man I was pressed against moaned and started to roll over. No, oh no. It was Dean. I scrambled to get out of bed and hit the floor with a hard thump. This wasn't my place but I found my clothes, dressed and ran. I wasn't certain that I would be able to fix our friendship after this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this chapter is nowhere near as good as the first one but I know I needed to make a chapter 2 and couldn't think of anything.

**Author's Note:**

> This my first actual story with good chapters so if you want to give me any tips on how to make this story better that would be amazing


End file.
